Quest
Quests are special adventures that pandas can go on. You can earn coins and Panda Power by completing quests. The usual quest roster is: *Steve McClean - Steve's quests usually involve nature-related quests. *Tammy Tomato - Tammy's quests usually involve gardening. *Jim - Jim's quests usually involve getting gems from areas like Pawthorne Forest, Misty Hill or Shady Glen. *Lisa McWiggles - Lisa's quests usually involve collecting some items (e.g. Dragons, candy). *Farmer Dan - Dan's quests usually involve getting veggies and fruits to make recipes. *Fishy Joe - Joe's quests usually involve fishing. *Izzy - Izzy's quests usually involve getting fish from Coconut Beach and Fishing Hole. There are also other pandas that have quests but not as often. They are Paige, William McWiggles and Farmer Ned. Fitch and Mr. Elmhurst almost never have quests at all. One character, a ghost, only had quests during the Halloween Party 2010. Level 50 Quest Once the player reaches level 50,the player can do a special quest.The quest is about how to summon a dragon. (May contain spoilers!) First, you have to talk to Questy at the Treehouse Lobby.Questy tells you to speak with Trixie Trimble at the Pawthorne Forest, Trixie tells you,you would need to collect some rare gems and take the list to Jim on West Market Street.Now, you take the list and talk to Jim and then, he tells you the gems you have to find are around Pandanda. Next,you talk to Jim after you found those gems,Jim says you will need a chest to carry them in.Jim gives you a chest blueprint,you go to East Market Street and talk to Steve. Steve tells you he would need some wood.(The wood can be found in Pawthorne Forest) After you collect the wood, talk to Steve and he will give you the chest and tells you to go to Jim to fill the gems in it.Jim tells you he was polishing the gems while you were getting the chest so, he gives you the gems and says to bring it back to Trixie.Talk to Trixie and she tells you that you will need to prepare a large feast.She gives you a list and tells you to take it to Joe at the Fishing Hole.Joe tells you you would have to fish for 3 Large Salmon,Two Large Trout and Two Large Catfish.(The salmon can be found at Coconut Beach). When you catch all of them, talk to Joe and he will give you the large feast.Go back to Trixie at the Pawthrone Forest and give her the large feast.She will say you will need to get a Beacon Staff from Questy. You go to Questy and Questy will give you a Beacon Staff. You return to Trixie and she gives you a choice, you can choose from a Grey Dragon or a Blue Dragon.She tells you to go to Coconut Beach and find the x. When you click on the x the dragon you chose will appear and will thank you for the gift. Category:Panda Power